Akuma No Riddle: 9 Anos Depois
by KalzCarvalho
Summary: ***POV Kobayashi*** Estou fazendo algumas anotações numa escrivaninha de madeira, à luz de um abajur, quando o telefone apita. Atendo ao segundo toque. - Alô - estranho. Normalmente, só me ligam no celular. - Kobayashi Mitsuru? - uma voz feminina. - Sou eu - hm. Já prevejo o que vai acontecer. - Eu tenho um trabalho para você. - Sou todo ouvidos.
1. Paz, Ilusória Paz

*****POV TOKAKU*****

O corpo de Haru, estirado, sem vida, no chão. Sangue escorre do abdômen, peito e braços. Uma figura misteriosa, sem rosto, está postado ao lado dela. Apesar das trevas que ocultam sua expressão, sei que se trata de olhos zombeteiros. Sei que está rindo de mim. A faca na mão direita pinga sangue sobre o rosto vidrado de Haru. O sentimento de perda, desespero, angústia, se mistura a um ódio incontrolável e uma sede de sangue que nunca pensei ser capaz de sentir antes.  
\- Eu vou te matar – sussurro, erguendo a faca. Mesmo sem poder ver a expressão do meu adversário, sei que, silenciosamente, ele me provoca, me desafia a atacá-lo.

E de repente, tudo desaparece. Mãos suaves tocam-me os ombros, enquanto aquela voz já há muito conhecida diz:  
\- Tokaku-san? Tokaku-san, acorde...

Levanto o corpo tão rápido que quase choco minha cabeça contra a de Haru, como naquela vez há dez anos, quando Isuke tentou envenená-la. Meu peito sobe e desce. Estou suada e ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Tudo parece girar ao meu redor, me dando vontade de vomitar. Merda.  
\- Ichinose – murmuro, olhando firme em seus olhos. Como naquele momento logo depois de desarmar a bomba de Shuuto Suzu.  
\- Sonho ruim? – pergunta ela. "Você nem imagina", respondo em pensamento, mas me levanto sem dizer nada e vou para a porta de vidro da varanda.

Haru se licenciou em Ciências Biológicas pela Universidade de Tóquio há dois anos. Agora, faz 18 meses que está se especializando em Biologia Marinha. Enquanto ela estuda, eu trago o dinheiro trabalhando como segurança em um shopping e fazendo bicos como guarda-costas de quem pode pagar. Também ganhei alguns campeonatos amadores de tiro ao alvo e de luta de rua por um dinheiro extra. Agora, Haru está na reta final da sua especialização e então finalmente poderá ter uma carreira estável.  
\- Está tudo bem? – ela parece preocupada.  
\- Sim, sim. Não se preocupe.

Não temos uma vida luxuosa. Vivemos num pequeno apartamento no centro de Tóquio. Na verdade, é mais uma quitinete: uma cozinha-sala-quarto-área de serviço de 18 metros quadrados, uma varanda minúscula onde mal cabe uma pessoa e banheiro.  
\- Aquele quarto da Academia Myojou faz falta, não faz? – comento. "Por outro lado", digo comigo mesma, "lá tínhamos camas individuais. Aqui, não".  
\- É, mas lá as camas eram individuais, não é? – replica Haru, divertida, como se lesse meus pensamentos. Seus braços me envolvem num abraço confortável e delicioso, que não quero que acabe nunca. Suas mãos repousam suavemente sobre meu abdômen e sinto sua respiração tranquila no meu pescoço. Conforme manda a paz do momento, me viro para a garota e dou-lhe um beijo profundo nos lábios.

Faz nove anos que a Classe Negra terminou. Após eu ter tentado matá-la, o clã de Haru concluiu que eles se enganaram e que ela era apenas muito sortuda, mas não possuía nenhum poder de manipulação. Portanto, estava livre do destino que lhe tinha sido designado desde a infância.

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo dura esse beijo. Um minuto? Uma hora? Queria que fosse eterno. Gostaria de poder viver apenas assim e apenas disso. Me lembra aquilo que Sagae falava sobre o destino. Como era sua frase, mesmo? "Todas somos vítimas do destino", talvez? Hm...  
\- Vou fazer algo pra gente comer.  
\- Tem curry? – Haru revira os olhos, com aquele sorriso que eu adoro.  
\- Sim, tem.

 *****POV HARU*****

Tokaku-san sonha com essas coisas ruins, às vezes. Me preocupa um pouco. Sempre tentei me mostrar o mais otimista possível, mas é fácil ver o quanto esses pesadelos a afetam. Já escutei ela falando palavras soltas enquanto dorme. Coisas do tipo "vou te matar", ou lamentações, ou meu nome. Até já chorou, uma vez. No começo, quando viemos morar juntas nesse apartamento, me assustei de tê-la ouvido dizer algo assim. Não é sempre que acontece, de qualquer forma.

Não tem muita coisa em casa. Alguns bentôs de supermercado, uma cesta de pães, o tapoer de curry de Tokaku-san, duas garrafas de água gelada, um pote de sorvete e alguns bifes de peito de frango no congelador. Coloco dois bentôs no micro-ondas e volto para os meus livros.

O apartamento é mobiliado com uma tevê pequena na frente da cama de casal, uma mesa de latão com duas cadeiras, um sofá de cor vermelha, e uma escrivaninha cheia de livros na parede da porta. Estivera estudando para preparar meu último trabalho da especialização quando percebi que Tokaku-san estava tendo outro pesadelo.

Me deito com um livro chamado "Um Estudo Profundo da Vida Marinha do Oceano Pacífico". Capítulo 66, página 328. Leio várias vezes a mesma linha, sem perceber. Ainda estou preocupada com Tokaku-san.

 *****POV TOKAKU*****

Haru se deita no sofá com outro de seus livros logo após colocar dois bentôs no micro-ondas. Minha cabeça ainda gira, mas já me sinto melhor. Vou para o banheiro lavar o rosto e as mãos. É janeiro. Está frio, mas preferimos manter o aquecedor desligado para economizar. Por isso, dormi com duas meias, calça de moletom e camisa de lã, tudo de cor cinza.  
\- Porque você usa cores tão frias? – costuma reclamar Haru, ao que respondo com o silêncio ou um olhar sem significado específico.

A água congela meus dedos e rosto, mas era algo que eu estava precisando. Me sinto mais focada, agora. Escuto o apito do micro-ondas logo ao lado.

Depois de comer, Haru volta para os seus livros. São 7 em ponto. Ela se deita no sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas minhas pernas. Repete baixinho algumas palavras. Deixo escapar um ligeiro sorriso observando sua expressão de concentração. Acaricio seus cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra repousa em seus ombros. Sinto uma vontade enorme de beijá-la. Um impulso similar àquele que senti 9 anos atrás, quando decidi protegê-la das outras 11 "estudantes" da Classe Negra.

Não posso resistir a um impulso assim.

Haru retribui naturalmente, quase como se esperasse pelo meu movimento. Sinto seus dedos na minha nuca, brincando com meus cabelos curtos.

 *****POV HARU*****

Tokaku-san sai para o trabalho pouco antes das oito. Então, fico sozinha em casa até ela voltar para o almoço, logo após o meio dia. Ela sai mais uma vez uma da tarde, que é quando eu vou para a faculdade. Depois disso, só voltamos a nos ver às 8 da noite. É assim de segunda a sábado.  
\- Vou indo. Até depois – diz ela, se levantando. Pretendia estudar do momento que acordasse até quando pusesse os pés na faculdade, mas... bom, digamos que essa última hora, com Tokaku-san acordada, não saiu como o previsto. Agora tenho cerca de 5 horas.

Ainda sinto o cheiro de Tokaku-san impregnado em mim. Não consigo me concentrar. Aquele cheiro forte... não, foco. Aquela expressão e atitude fria, que não condizem em nada com... caramba, Haru. Você não quer terminar sua especialização? Lê o livro! Mas de repente, kanji parece tão difícil de entender...


	2. Novo Chefe

*****POV TOKAKU*****

Meu trabalho não é ruim, só é chato. Consiste em ficar andando em rotas padronizadas pelos corredores de um shopping, passando informações de localização para clientes sem senso de direção, atendendo chamados para resolver pequenos problemas, etc. Até agora, o maior que houve foi uma criança que se perdeu da mãe, encontrada poucos minutos depois na frente de uma loja de brinquedos.

Uma das coisas que me incomoda, no entanto, é que três das minhas antigas colegas na Classe Negra adoram aparecer por aqui: Inukai Isuke, Namatame Chitaru e Kirigaya Hitsugi. Essas duas últimas estão juntas, hoje em dia. Frequentam o cinema, o fliperama, o parque e a praça de alimentação. Já Isuke vem pelas lojas, mesmo. Gastam tanto tempo aqui que é impossível não cruzar com elas durante as rondas, de vez em quando. Não as detesto, não tenho nada contra elas e nunca levei a Classe Negra para o lado pessoal, mas eu também não deveria ser obrigada a ficar me lembrando das suas caras e nomes.

No shopping tem aquecimento interno, mas mesmo assim uso um agasalho preto informando o nome da empresa de segurança por cima do uniforme padrão, um terno e gravata da mesma cor. Eu sou a única mulher da equipe, por isso acabei recebendo o mesmo uniforme dos homens. Passei com louvor nos testes de admissão, mas evito me misturar ou chamar atenção. Até circula um "boato" entre os homens da equipe de que eu vinha desse clã de assassinos chamado Azuma, mas eu fiz e faço até hoje que não é comigo.

Hoje, o novo chefe da equipe será apresentado. O anterior se aposentou. A empresa resolveu trazer alguém de outra equipe em vez de promover alguém dessa. Todos do turno da manhã já estão reunidos na central. Como de costume, sou a mais distante de todos. Sentada numa cadeira de escritório longe das rodas de conversa de meus colegas, brinco com uma caneta, imaginando que é uma faca, fazendo malabarismos curtos entre os dedos.

Som de porta abrindo e fechando. Ele deve ter chegado, finalmente. O novo chefe. Pouco me importam as apresentações. Desde que eu consiga fazer parecer que estou focada, tudo bem. Na verdade, eu ESTOU focada. Estou focada em Haru. Estou pensando no pouco que aconteceu hoje e estou focada em manter esse emprego até ela poder exercer sua profissão, no mínimo. Depois que ela obtiver sua independência financeira, poderei pensar em relaxar um pouco.

Me levanto e me junto aos outros. Me sinto pequena, aqui. Sou de longe a menor. A cara nova pertence a um homem de mais ou menos um metro e oitenta, e mais jovem do que eu esperava: parece ter entre 30 e 40 anos. Cabelos curtos e negros, nariz e lábios finos, ombros largos.  
\- Olá a todos – cumprimenta ele – eu sou Kobayashi Mitsuru, seu novo chefe. Espero formar uma boa equipe com vocês. Poderiam, por favor, me dizer seus nomes?  
\- Okazaki Yuya – se apresenta o careca e mais velho – sou o veterano dessa equipe, e...  
\- E não aposte nada no pôquer contra esse trapaceiro! – brinca outro – a propósito, eu sou Ono Hiroki.  
\- ... e odeio que me interrompam dessa forma – ralha Okazaki. Kobayashi crispa os lábios num ligeiro sorriso.  
\- Kakitani Chikashi – o puxa-saco de patrão. Mas é claro que ele não vai dizer isso – se precisar de algo, é só me chamar - hm, a maneira sutil dos puxa-saco de dizer quem eles são.  
\- Eu sou Yamada Takashi – o grandalhão que está sempre de óculos escuros e vive contando piadas infames na central – pode me chamar de "O cara mais engraçado deste lugar".  
\- Kubo Atsuto – um rapaz da minha idade. Foi quem "descobriu" sobre a existência do clã Azuma e espalhou os boatos sobre mim entre os empregados do shopping, das lojas do shopping e da equipe de segurança – vim da Academia 13. Cheguei ano passado – e esse é o motivo. Kubo também foi originalmente treinado para ser um assassino, mas aparentemente ele era ruim demais e acabou virando um "civil comum", ou algo próximo a isso.  
\- Academia 13? – estranha Kobayashi. Kubo sorri enigmaticamente.  
\- Não é importante – a expressão de Kobayashi continua viva na minha mente, no entanto. É como se o estranhamento dele não fosse pelo nome bizarro do colégio, mas por algum outro motivo...  
\- Kawashima Takumi – o cinquentão de sotaque engraçado. Ás vezes ele parece um estadunidense falando. Ou talvez simplesmente seja um homem que fica bêbado 100% do tempo sem precisar de álcool pra isso – ssssssssssssss... é isso aí – ele tem o estranho costume de chiar antes ou depois de algumas frases, como uma cobra.  
\- Haraguchi Kazuki – o último antes de mim, e o mais chato. Logo, não terei mais escapatória – tenho 36 anos e sou mestre em jiu-jitsu e karatê. Fui lutador profissional antes de vir trabalhar aqui – ele parece bem cheio de si, como sempre – então, acho que entre todos aqui, sou o melhor preparado fisicamente - uau, quanta humildade e sutileza a sua, Kazuki-san.  
\- Ah! Isso, não! – Kubo de novo, em tom de deboche. Respiro fundo enquanto espero o Momento Teorias da Conspiração acabar. Haraguchi assume um tom mais calmo e de certa forma, ameaçador.  
\- Você acha que é melhor que eu?  
\- Eu, não! Azuma-san, sim!  
\- Lá vem você, de novo... – Ono.  
\- Mas é verdade, esse clã existe mesmo, diz pra eles Azuma-san – insiste o rapaz.  
\- Já ouvi falar nissssso – Kawashima – mas o sobrenome, é só uma coincidência – justifica.  
\- Mas olha a aparência física! Eu tenho certeza que ela faz...  
\- Garoto, fique quieto, por favor – pede Kobayashi, visivelmente irritado – você, como é o seu nome?  
\- Azuma Tokaku – ele parece esperar que eu fale mais alguma coisa.  
\- Só isso? – tenta pressionar – não tem mais nada a dizer?  
\- Que não me chame pelo primeiro nome.  
\- Hmm... Ok – a reação de Kobayashi me lembra a de Mizorogi-Sensei quando Banba se apresentou na Classe Negra.

 *****POV HARU*****  
\- Tokaku-san! – sorrio satisfeita quando vejo sua figura entrar pela porta. Me levanto do sofá e vou ao seu encontro. Dou-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios e volto para a cozinha. Sem conseguir me concentrar em estudar, saí e comprei algumas coisas para fazer um almoço de minhas próprias mãos: peixe, cebola, arroz, ovos, e também uma caixinha de fast food chinês caso não dê nada certo. Afinal, nada está dando certo hoje mesmo. Quero dizer, na verdade nada está saindo como previsto, mas meu dia começou muito bem. Sorrio lembrando do começo do dia enquanto corto as cebolas.  
\- O que é?  
\- Ainda não sei – admito. Tokaku tem um ligeiro sorriso estampado no rosto – como está sendo hoje?  
\- Normal. E você?  
\- Também.

Jogo a cebola picada e o peixe numa frigideira com óleo. Afinal, dizem que fritura sempre fica bom. Em outra panela, faço omeletes com arroz.  
\- Tem um cara lá no trabalho que sabe do clã – comenta Tokaku-san. Abro bem os ouvidos.  
\- Como assim?  
\- Do meu clã, os Azuma.  
\- Hm...  
\- Tá tudo bem, os outros não dão muito crédito. Só passou pela minha cabeça.


	3. Quem é o Alvo?

*****POV TOKAKU*****

Quatro semanas que estamos com esse chefe novo. E hoje é o dia que Haru vai receber as notas dos seus últimos exames. Podem ser, portanto, meus últimos dias trabalhando aqui. Pretendo conseguir algo que exija menos do meu tempo, se tudo der certo. Ir embora de Tóquio, quem sabe? Ou mesmo do Japão. Seria bom poder recomeçar em algum lugar distante.

O celular toca. Obviamente que é Haru. É a única pessoa que me liga. Atendo.  
\- Ei.  
\- Alô, Tokaku-san? – dá pra sentir a vibração e o êxtase na sua voz. Deixo um ligeiro sorriso se pintar no rosto.  
\- Passou? – ela dá um grito agudo de euforia em meio a uma mistura de vários "passei" e "te amo".

Bem nesse momento, o rádio chia. Ah, agora não, merda...  
\- Azuma-san? Azuma-san, responda.  
\- Haru, depois nos falamos – desligo o celular e atendo a chamada do rádio – oi, o que é?  
\- Venha para a central, por um momento – é a voz de Kubo. Estranho.

Quando abro a porta, dou com ele e Kobayashi sentados na mesa de metal do centro da sala, em silêncio.  
\- Azuma-san. Como vai? – Kobayashi. O cheiro dele não é dos melhores. Torço o nariz.  
\- Algum problema? – Kubo. Ele sempre teve o cheiro comum de um assassino fracassado.  
\- O que querem?  
\- Eu não sabia que haveriam tantos assassinos aqui – diz Kobayashi, franzindo o cenho. É como eu desconfiava, mas um pouco mais grave.  
\- Não sou uma assassina – retruco.  
\- Uma Azuma. Quem diria que seria justamente você? – Kobayashi sorri, satisfeito – só gostaria de pedir que não me atrapalhem – ele lança um olhar no mínimo curioso para mim. "O que ele quer? E como assim, justamente eu?", me pergunto – cuidem de seus alvos, e eu cuido do meu.  
\- Sim... claro, alvo – Kubo. "Idiota", penso.  
\- Não tenho alvo nenhum. Pare de me encher o saco – me viro, pronta para ir embora. Sinto a aproximação de mãos fortes. Antecipo o movimento de Kobayashi antes mesmo de vê-lo e o empurro para trás – não me toque.  
\- Ok. Se você não tem nenhum alvo, o que está fazendo aqui, Azuma-san? – vou embora sem responder.

 *****FLASHBACK ON*****  
\- E você? – pergunta Haru – depois da Classe Negra, para onde você vai? – titubeio, sem saber o que responder.  
\- Hm... Eu vou dormir – e dou-lhe as costas.

 *****FLASHBACK OFF*****

Essa é boa. O chefe da equipe de segurança é um assassino. Bom, desde que ele não interfira na minha vida, tudo bem. Provavelmente vão ser só mais alguns dias ou semanas até Haru conseguir um bom emprego em algum lugar por aí, agora que tem uma especialização.

"Não seja inocente, Tokaku", diz uma vozinha irritante no fundo da minha cabeça. "Um assassino aparece do nada no seu local de trabalho e você realmente acha que vai sair ilesa dessa? Ele cheira mal. Guarda alta daqui pra frente". Ele com certeza não é como Kubo. Seria pedir demais.

Quem será seu alvo?


	4. Contratante: Luz, Câmera, Ação!

*****POV HARU*****

Como não temos computador, acesso a internet pelo celular. Faço pesquisas rápidas de potenciais empregos. Encontro algumas coisas por aqui e por ali, mas a maioria é fora de Tóquio. Há algumas coisas bem interessantes na Alemanha, Suécia e América do Sul. Salvo tudo na aba de favoritos, depois discuto sobre isso com Tokaku-San. Será que ela ai querer sair da cidade? E afinal, isso importa? Estou muito feliz! Nunca conversamos muito sobre o que faríamos após este momento. O que eu mais queria agora era sua companhia.

Guardo os documentos do exame na bolsa e, com um sorriso aberto e sincero estampado na cara, saio da faculdade direto para a estação de metrô. Pego o trem que vai para o 20º distrito – onde eu e Tokaku-san moramos.

Como era de se esperar, na parada seguinte várias pessoas saem e várias entram no trem. Mas o que eu não esperava é esse homem do dobro da minha idade indo se apoiar na barra de ferro bem em frente a onde eu estou, de onde me encara. Não desvia o olhar nem por um segundo. Isso me assusta. Penso em mandar uma mensagem para Tokaku, mas não quero incomodá-la. Provavelmente é só coisa da minha cabeça.

Não, não é coisa da minha cabeça. Vejo pelo canto dos olhos ele sair na mesma parada que a minha. Nem faz questão de esconder que está me seguindo. Com o coração aos pulos, corro para o prédio e esqueço até de dar bom dia ao porteiro. Entro no apartamento batendo a porta e derrubando o cabideiro, as mãos tremendo, procurando o celular no bolso. Quase não consigo digitar a senha. Quando estou prestes a ligar para Tokaku-san, o telefone toca. O som me pega de surpresa e faz eu derrubar o smartphone. Deixo ele exatamente onde está enquanto dou dois pulos até o fixo preso na parede. Tenho medo de atender. Um medo similar ao que tive quando encontrei o celular de Tokaku-san quebrado, no chão, na época da Classe Negra enquanto Shinya-San me perseguia.  
\- A-alô...  
\- Olá! Você, dona de casa que precisa de um aspirador de pó de boa qualidade, a NewSky tem uma oferta imperdível... – desligo, aliviada. É só uma chamada comercial. Nada mais. É, acho que eu estou me preocupando à toa. Com o sorriso de volta no rosto, decido que, hoje, vamos pedir pizza.

 *****POV TOKAKU***

Final de expediente. Estou recolhendo meus pertences no armário da central quando Kubo aparece, pra variar.  
\- Ei, Azuma-san – não respondo. Fecho a porta do armário e giro a tranca. Visto um casaco grosso por cima do agasalho de moletom. Kubo abaixa o tom de voz – aproveitando que não tem ninguém por aqui... então, você também está aqui por causa de algum alvo? Quem é?

Respiro fundo e continuo sem responder.  
\- Vai, fala comigo, para de me ignorar – insiste ele.  
\- Não tenho nenhum alvo. Não sou uma assassina – retruco.  
\- Impossível, você é uma Azuma.  
\- Sim. Mas não sou uma assassina. Me deixe em paz – acrescento, em tom de apelação mas também de ameaça.  
\- E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, então? – respiro fundo e fecho os olhos com força, numa expressão de clara irritação.  
\- Nada que te interesse.

Mas os incômodos ainda não acabaram. Sinto a presença de alguém do outro lado da porta de saída um momento antes de botar as mãos na maçaneta. É Kobayashi.  
\- Azuma-sama – ele se curva numa reverência irônica – Kubo-san. Poderia nos deixar a sós por um momento, por favor?  
\- Claro, chefe – Kubo deixa a sala em silêncio e fecha a porta atrás de si. Escuto seus passos se distanciando no corredor, mas...  
\- Azuma-san. Tenho um assunto sério para tratar com você – mantenho a mesma postura de sempre. Não digo nada. Ele não é burro, já entendeu que vou manter meu silêncio até quando achar melhor – eu fui enviado para me infiltrar aqui e me disseram que eu encontraria alguém "do ramo" que poderia me servir de fonte de informação. E eu sei que esse alguém não é Kubo – estou mais atenta nesse som quase imperceptível de passos em pé-ante-pé do lado de fora.  
\- Tá. E daí?  
\- Eu sei que há vários anos você participou dessa tal "Classe Negra" – de repente, a conversa parece incrivelmente interessante – não sei o que aconteceu lá nem como funciona. O que eu sei é que foi lá que você conheceu essa garota chamada Ichinose Haru – o que ele quer com Haru? Não me diga que... – sendo assim, você deve ter informações sobre ela. Gostaria que compartilhasse comigo.  
\- Não sei nada sobre essa garota. Não nos vimos desde o fim da Classe Negra – minto tão friamente que quase acredito em mim mesma. Kobayashi lança um olhar de desconfiança – o que te leva a crer que eu sei alguma coisa sobre ela?  
\- Porque eu sei que a fonte de informação de quem falavam era você. E se você não quer colaborar, eu vou ter que descobrir pelos meus próprios meios.  
\- Nem pense em tocar um só dedo sequer em mim – Kobayashi é uns 20 centímetros mais alto e deve ter no mínimo 30 quilos a mais do que eu. Mesmo assim, ele recua um passo – fale com Kubo, sobre isso. Ele está atrás da porta escutando tudo, de qualquer forma.

Kobayashi vira a cabeça para trás tão repentinamente que me admiro pela resistência de seu pescoço, por não ter quebrado.  
\- KUBO! – grita, furioso – ENTRE JÁ, AQUI!  
\- Agora, se não se importa, eu estou indo – minha voz parece uma estalactite: gelada e cortante. Não estou afim de ouvir o trêmulo rapaz na entrada ouvindo bronca do superior.

Droga. Desde o fim da Classe Negra que ninguém tentava matar Haru. Porque justo agora? Temos que tomar as devidas precauções.

 *****POV KOBAYASHI*****  
\- Não acredito que você fez isso – diz a voz feminina do outro lado do telefone – você é muito burro, por Deus... eu disse que ela era uma fonte de informação e que iria te levar até seu alvo, não disse que era para entrevistá-la.  
\- Euh, e o que há de errado? – pergunto, confuso – você disse que ela era do ramo. E é uma Azuma.  
\- Se você ao menos tivesse lido os relatórios que eu te mandei da Classe Negra, saberia o que tem de errado – ela parece bem zangada – eu te disse para ler TUDO, o que você fez com eles?

Eu tentei ler, mas dormi nas primeiras páginas. Acho que não é uma resposta satisfatória para minha contratante anônima.

\- Bom, nem tudo foi perdido ainda. Recebi boas recomendações sobre vocês, então vou te dar mais uma chance. Liquide a garota. E lê a merda do relatório... idiota! – e desliga na minha cara.

Não entendi. Era pra eu ter arrancado informação à força, será? Ou deveria tê-la espionado antes de fazer meu primeiro movimento? Bom, depois eu vejo isso. Hora de ver como meu parceiro está se saindo. Digito o número que ele está usando essa semana.

Murayama Daigo era o parceiro do meu pai. Tem 54 anos, é um excelente hacker e um bom sniper, porém péssimo nos outros atributos necessários para o papel de matador. Por isso ele formava excelente dupla com meu pai, um espião nato morto há alguns anos por um tal Inukai Eisuke.  
\- Kobayashi-kun. Alô.  
\- Daigo-senpai. Encontrou ela?  
\- Acho que sim. Não é minha especialidade espionar, sabe. Ela correu.  
\- Correu? Ela te viu?  
\- Sim, claro que ela me viu, idiota. Eu já falei que não sou bom nesse tipo de espionagem. Prefiro resolver a longa distância. E aí, como andam as coisas do seu lado? Encontrou o contato?  
\- Aparentemente, não se tratava de um contato. Ficaram muito irritados por eu ter tentado falar com ela.  
\- Quem é?  
\- É do clã dos Azuma. Uma garota jovem chamada Tokaku. Ela fez que não sabia de nada.  
\- Uma Azuma?  
\- Sim. Daigo-senpai, o que você sabe sobre a Classe Negra?  
\- Não muito. Ouvi dizer que é um lugar para onde mandam 12 jovens assassinas para um tipo de death game com uma estudante comum, e quem consegue matá-la pode ganhar a recompensa que quiser em troca. Acontece de vez em quando a cada vários anos. Não sei de mais nada.  
\- Você também não leu os relatórios?  
\- Que relatórios?

 *****POV "CONTRATANTE"*****

O computador está dividido em quatro telas. A primeira câmera, instalada por uma agente minha no casaco de Kobayashi, exibe de um ponto fixo e meio de lado as portas de um armário de madeira, um abajur, paredes brancas, a metade de um vitral azul e um pedaço do antebraço do assassino. Foi a escolha perfeita. Até aqui, tudo como planejado...  
\- Você também não leu os relatórios? - é a voz de Kobayashi. Uma voz chiada, mais distante, responde:  
\- Que relatórios?

A segunda câmera é no local de trabalho de Tokaku. Nada de interessante no momento. O local está prestes a fechar. Observo sem dar muita atenção enquanto uma dupla de vigias do período noturno entram na central deserta e saem em seguida.

A terceira câmera foi plantada por Daigo na portaria do prédio onde Tokaku e Ichinose vivem. Bom, talvez ele não seja tão perfeito para o serviço quanto Kobayashi: suas habilidades de espionagem são horríveis. Nem sequer conseguiu se aproximar de Ichinose o suficiente. Mas tudo bem, eu posso lidar com isso. Até porque ele é uma das razões disso estar acontecendo. Pensa que é só mais um serviço comum de matar o alvo, pegar o pagamento e cair fora, Daigo-san?

A quarta câmera é no quarto de Daigo. Também obra de uma agente minha. Essa, bem melhor posicionada, fica no teto e permite que eu observe quase o quarto todo. O homem de meia-idade está sentado na beira da cama, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, que por sua vez se apoiam nos joelhos, e parece refletir sobre algo, totalmente imóvel.

Sorrio, imaginando que tipo de perguntas esses quatro me fariam se soubessem quem eu sou. Principalmente Daigo e Tokaku.  
\- Luzes... câmera... ação! - anuncio, com consideráveis pausas entre as palavras e num tom sombrio, à sala vazia.

 *****POV HARU*****  
\- Haru, precisamos conversar – Tokaku-san parece ainda mais séria do que o de costume – estão te caçando outra vez e precisamos tomar certas precauções.


	5. Cheiro Forte de Vodca, ou Primeiro Beijo

**Capítulo 5 - Cheiro Forte de Vodka, ou Primeiro Beijo**

 *****POV HARU*****

Não abrir a porta para ninguém. Fingir o tempo todo que não há ninguém em casa. Cortinas fechadas – apesar de estarmos no 13º andar, Tokaku-san olha com desconfiança para os prédios ao redor. Telefone cortado. Eu só atendo o celular se Tokaku antes enviar uma mensagem de texto contendo o kanji para "segredo".  
\- Quanto tempo isso vai durar? – perguntara a ela.  
\- Até quando for necessário. Encontre um emprego bem longe daqui e saímos de Tóquio assim que possível.  
\- Tokaku-san, não precisa se preocupar tanto, eu já tinha sobrevivido a muitos ataques antes de te conhecer...  
\- Cautela nunca é demais. Eu não vou te perder – ela é muito firme no que fala. Não há discussão.

Antes de sair, ela dá uma olhadinha para trás e acrescenta:  
\- Minha pistola fica na segunda gaveta do armário, você sabe. Já está carregada. Lembre-se disso, em caso de necessidade.

Atirar em alguém? Espero que eu não precise fazer isso. Na verdade, acho que vou é manter distância do armário. Me jogo de costas na cama, com o braço sobre os olhos, procurando relaxar. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não conhecia a sensação de ser perseguida. Acho que desde o fim da Classe Negra. A própria Tokaku-san foi a última pessoa a atentar contra a minha vida. Tento não pensar nisso. Prefiro me concentrar nas coisas boas.

 *****POV HARU / FLASHBACK ON*****

Temos 17 anos, Tokaku-san e eu. Estou prestes a terminar o Ensino Médio e ainda não tenho ideia de como vou fazer para cursar a faculdade, mas tenho estudado dia e noite para isso. Eu vou dar um jeito. Trabalho meio-período, pego dinheiro emprestado, não sei. Talvez eu consiga uma bolsa.  
\- Eu posso te ajudar – comenta Tokaku-san, com seu olhar gélido de sempre, enquanto me debruço sobre vários livros na mesa engordurada de uma lanchonete.  
\- Com o quê? – me surpreendo. Não falara nem uma palavra. Como de costume, ela me acompanha pra onde vou.  
\- Eu não vou continuar estudando, você sabe. A gente poderia viver juntas – "sim! Adoraria!" grito em pensamento; tenho a sensação de haver uma ponta de esperança refreada na voz de Tokaku-san também – eu trabalho e trago o dinheiro pra casa, e você pode se concentrar na faculdade. Você não anda preocupada com isso?  
\- S-sim, mas...  
\- Então?  
\- Não quero te dar trabalho. Você já fez muito por mim, Tokaku-san – digo, tentando esconder a animação e a expectativa criadas pela possibilidade de viver com Tokaku.  
\- Classe Negra.  
\- É, Classe Negra.

Há um baile de formatura hoje, e o tradicional é que tenhamos um acompanhante colega de formatura. Queria poder ir com Tokaku-san. Mas ela vai estar lá, de qualquer forma. A entrega dos diplomas foi ontem. Meu acompanhante é um garoto chamado Kiyotake Hajime, conhecido por ser o piadista da turma. Ele me convidou e aceitei só pra não ser a única sozinha da turma, mas realmente teria preferido poder ir com Tokaku-san. Se bem que, não sei se ela aceitaria fazer parte da dança de abertura do baile.

Estou tão distraída que até piso no pé de Hajime.  
\- Ai! – ele reclama, mas mantém a compostura.  
\- Desculpe – sorrio, mas não paro de olhar em volta, procurando por Tokaku-san. Não sei bem o que é isso que eu sinto por ela, mas o sentimento é cada dia mais forte, desde que a Classe Negra acabou. Estou num nível quase de desespero. Mas, por alguma razão, sinto medo de falar sobre isso com ela. Logo eu, que sempre fui extrovertida...

Quando a abertura finalmente acaba – com a música lenta sendo substituída por uma eletrônica – deixo Hajime para trás meio rápido demais. Sei que Tokaku veio, ela disse que viria só pra me ver. Onde ela está? Será que trouxe o celular? Penso em mandar uma mensagem. No momento que tiro o smartphone da bolsa, alguém me toca o braço. Dou com seus olhos e cabelos azuis e sua expressão fria de sempre, me encarando daquele jeito enigmático que me acende.  
\- Oi – diz ela. Seus olhos estão ligeiramente vermelhos.  
\- Tokaku-san! – sorrio, finalmente feliz de verdade nessa festa. Minha voz traduz um entusiasmo excessivo. Ela, por outro lado, não parece muito bem. Coloco as mãos sobre seus ombros. Ela esfrega os olhos como se doessem – Tokaku-san?  
\- Estou ouvindo – sua voz é firme, mas a expressão não.  
\- Tokaku-san, você está se sentindo bem?  
\- Vou tomar um ar – ela parece não gostar de algo. Acho que não queria que eu percebesse.  
\- Vou com você – envolvo o braço dela nos meus. Ela não tenta me afastar ou se desvencilhar.

A festa de formatura é numa boate que fica numa cobertura no centro de Tóquio. Tokaku e eu vamos até a varanda – talvez seja meio grande demais para ser chamada só de "varanda". Dá pra ver a cidade toda. Ela se apoia na cerca, olhando diretamente pra baixo.  
\- Me lembra aquela "festa" do chá da Hanabusa – murmura Tokaku-san, como se falasse mais para si do que para mim. Lembro subitamente daqueles breves momentos em que fiquei pendurada por um fio do topo de um prédio, respirando na cara da morte. Estremeço.  
\- Hm, é...

Paro para observar a paisagem. O prédio em que estamos é um dos mais altos. Imagino que em vista aérea Tóquio deve parecer uma lanterna gigante. Me dou conta de que Tokaku não deu a mínima para o que dizia o convite e, em vez das roupas elegantes e formais que eram pedidas, ela usa a mesma saia xadrez e camisa branca de sempre. Não se maquiou e sequer penteou o cabelo. Espero que tenha tomado banho pelo menos, mas é difícil dizer com a mistura de cheiros no ar: perfumes e shampoos de vários tipos diferentes, comidas e bebidas, suor, desodorante, fumaça do show pirotécnico...  
\- E o seu par? – pergunta Tokaku-san.  
\- Não sei – "e não me importo", completo em pensamento. Foi ele quem me convidou. As regras diziam claramente que os pares deveriam ser dois formandos, e de "sexo oposto". Pensei em insistir com a diretora, mas também tive um medo: como será que nos veriam se eu aparecesse acompanhada por outra garota? Já vi muitos casos na televisão de gente que é agredida na rua por ser homossexual. E eu nem sei se sou. E mesmo que eu seja, mesmo que eu realmente esteja apaixonada por Tokaku-san, quais são as chances do sentimento ser recíproco? Quase nulas, eu imagino. Provavelmente vou ter que esconder esse sentimento pro resto da minha vida ou até ele desaparecer. Isso se ele existir. Dois anos. Dois anos e eu ainda escondo um segredo de Tokaku. Pensar nisso faz eu me sentir culpada.

Fecho os olhos, angustiada. A quem é que eu quero enganar, afinal?  
\- Tokaku-san, como você me vê? – pergunto. Não escuto resposta. Abro os olhos de novo e observo ao redor. Onde ela foi? Tokaku aparece de novo poucos segundos depois, com uma taça na mão, e volta para onde estava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Beberica aos poucos até esvaziar o conteúdo transparente. Mas o cheiro não é de água. Então, é por isso que os olhos dela estão vermelhos? Ela está bebendo?

Repito a pergunta. Tokaku-san respira fundo antes de responder.  
\- Te vejo num baile agarrada com um cara num tipo de valsa – ela parece irritada – é o que eu vi.  
\- Eu não tinha escolha, é tradição do colégio que os formandos dancem na abertura – me defendo. Afinal, porque é que eu estou me defendendo? Tokaku-san sai mais uma vez e volta com outra taça cheia. Tenho vontade de derrubar a bebida. Porque diabos ela está fazendo isso? Nunca tinha visto ela ingerir álcool, antes.  
\- Não sei nem porque vim aqui.  
\- Para me ver – retruco. Pela primeira vez, Tokaku-san está me irritando – lembra?

Tokaku sorri de uma forma cínica, e arremessa a taça vazia de vidro no vácuo. Ela vai cair no terraço do prédio à frente, vários andares mais baixo. Tokaku chuta uma das cadeiras de plástico, jogando-a do outro lado da varanda, só para em seguida se sentar na cadeira ao lado, escondendo a cabeça entre os braços. Sua atitude me assusta, mas também acende uma ponta de esperança. Afinal, porque outro motivo ela agiria assim? Coloco as mãos sobre seus ombros, carinhosamente, antes de perguntar:  
\- Tokaku-san, como você me vê? Responde sério, agora – ela não diz nada, a princípio. Nem sequer parece ter me ouvido. Não sei o quão bêbada ela está. Então, ela levanta lentamente a cabeça. De onde estou, só posso adivinhar sua expressão. Tokaku-san se levanta, ainda de costas para mim. Meu coração bate tão forte que chega a doer o peito. Lentamente, a garota de cabelos azuis se vira. Seus olhos embriagados escondem uma emoção sincera. E ela me beija. Com todo o fedor do álcool e a nossa inexperiência, ela me beija profundamente. No começo, só nossos lábios se encostam, mas aos poucos, nos envolvemos num abraço cada vez mais apertado. É a sensação mais deliciosa do mundo. Não me importo que ela esteja usando roupas casuais numa festa formal, que esteja quase caindo de bêbada e com um cheiro forte de vodka, é o beijo mais perfeito da minha vida, e não quero que acabe nunca.

 *****FLASHBACK OFF*****

Sorrio com a lembrança do nosso primeiro beijo. Deitada na cama quente e de olhos fechados, como se dormisse, consigo lembrar com perfeição da sensação de ter o corpo de Tokaku pela primeira vez entre os meus braços. Quase me viro para abraçá-la, como se ela estivesse aqui, comigo, agora.  
\- Por outro lado, ainda bem que ela nunca mais bebeu depois daquilo – reflito.


	6. Uma Garota Invasiva e Jogos de Tiro

*****POV TOKAKU*****  
\- Tokaku-chaaaaaaaaaan! – uma voz enjoada e já conhecida, logo atrás de mim.  
\- Ai, saco – deixo escapar, me virando para encarar Inukai – que que você quer? Já esqueceu de novo onde é o andar das lojas de roupas?

Inukai Isuke dá aquele sorriso arrogante dela. Desde que descobriu onde trabalho, aparece quase sempre nesse shopping, e tenho certeza de que o seu prazer aqui não está nas compras e sim em vir me encher a paciência. Sempre inventa alguma pra dar uma de garota em apuros ou pra me tratar como empregada, o que sou de fato, mas não preciso de ninguém pra ficar me lembrando.  
\- Só pensei em passar por aqui e dar um oi a uma velha amiga – olho ao redor.  
\- Onde? Não estou vendo – Inukai ri, aquele riso meio idiota e meio psicótico.  
\- Ai, você é boba mesmo, Tokaku-chan! – e me abraça apertado, como se tivéssemos alguma intimidade. Tento evitar pensar nos olhares dos transeuntes.  
\- É Azuma-san pra você.

Imagino que isso tudo seja algum tipo de vingança por eu tê-la vencido na Classe Negra. Não costumo enfrentar esse tipo de problema com Kirigaya e Namatame. Aparecem de vez em quando, mas ficam na delas. Já vi Sagae por aí umas duas vezes, também. Porque Inukai não pode simplesmente esquecer?  
\- Mas falando sério agora – ela assume um tom totalmente oposto ao zombeteiro de antes – soube que vai haver uma nova Classe Negra? – ela fala baixinho. Fico em dúvida quanto a acreditar ou não.  
\- Como você sabe?  
\- As notícias se espalham rápido, sabe como é. E pelo o que eu ouvi falar, é Hashiri Nio quem vai ser a professora.  
\- Quanta idiotice. E o próximo ano letivo começa só daqui 3 meses, porque fariam uma Classe Negra agora? – Inukai dá de ombros – você tá inventando.  
\- Juro que não! – ela levanta as mãos num gesto defensivo, mas sua expressão divertida me faz continuar duvidando – ok, eu conto! Conheço uma garota que foi chamada pra lá. Uma assassina de Osaka.  
\- Veja bem, ao contrário de você, eu tenho trabalho a fazer, então me deixa em paz. Se você continuar me incomodando, vou ter que te expulsar – meu tom polido carrega um quê de ameaça.

Hashiri Nio. Acho que ela é a única das integrantes da Classe Negra que eu nunca mais tinha ouvido falar. Takechi Otoya fora presa e escapara várias vezes nesses últimos 9 anos. Atualmente está numa prisão de segurança máxima numa ilha isolada, se não me falha a memória. Passou na televisão por uma semana inteira todos os detalhes da recaptura triunfal do Jack Estripador do século 21. Sagae, Inukai, Namatame e Kirigaya eu já vi algumas vezes. Kaminaga apareceu na televisão há uns 4 anos denunciando uma organização de assassinos no seio da Igreja e depois fugiu sabe-se lá para onde. Hanabusa vive dando as caras em programas jornalísticos para falar dos avanços na robótica que a sua empresa alcançou e é vista como uma "jovem prodígio", como se fosse ela a engenheira que tivesse criado todas aquelas geringonças. Vi Shiena umas duas ou três vezes no centro colando panfletos e distribuindo folhetos contra o bullying. Shuuto foi um dos nomes que apareceu numa limitada lista dos primeiros portadores de highlander a receberem um tratamento experimental, pouco depois da Classe Negra. Banba foi morta no ano passado num caso que chocou o país inteiro: arrumou briga em algum lugar por aí, matou várias pessoas e foi morta no nascer do Sol. Quem a conhece sabe que não houve coincidência nenhuma. Já Hashiri... essa esteve totalmente fora do mapa durante todos esses 9 anos.

É no que estou pensando quando o rádio vibra.  
\- Azuma-san, responda.  
\- Sim, estou aqui.

 *****POV KOBAYASHI*****  
\- Muito esperto você, Kobayashi-kun – zomba Daigo-senpai – contar para a esposa da sua vítima que você vai matá-la e ainda pedir informações. Você é burro?  
\- A culpa é sua também, você é outro que não leu os relatórios – retruco – e depois, tecnicamente elas são só namoradas. Não há nada sobre casamento, aqui. Aliás, isso não é proibido no Japão?  
\- Sei lá. Como consertamos isso, agora?  
\- Você descobriu onde a garota mora, não é? Vamos simplesmente emboscá-la e lhe dar um tiro na testa.  
\- Agora que você ergueu uma placa luminosa dizendo "eeeei estamos indo aí te matar, mas fica tranquila porque vamos levar cookies" não vai mais ser tão simples assim. Elas com certeza já tomaram precauções e talvez até já tenham se mudado. Além disso, a outra é uma Azuma. Eu é que não quero bater de frente com esses monstros.  
\- É só uma garota apaixonada que se acha muita coisa porque tem nome – replico.  
\- Juro pra você! Eu já trabalhei com uma velha dos Azuma, uma vez! Tenho arrepios até hoje! Aquela louca psicopata era capaz de acertar uma faca numa ervilha a 50 metros de distância!  
\- Pare de exagerar.  
\- Se aquela velha já fazia aquelas coisas, imagina essa garota de 20 e poucos anos no auge da forma! Ela vai comer suas tripas com você ainda vivo! – reviro os olhos, bufando de desprezo.  
\- Daigo-senpai, só meu braço já pesa mais que o corpo inteiro daquela garota. Talvez dê até pra gente se divertir um pouco... eu prefiro ruivas. Você fica com a Azuma.  
\- Sem chances. Eu fico com a ruiva. Essa Azuma deve ter lâminas na buceta – não tem como não rir. Ele tem idade pra ser meu pai, mas agora estou sentindo que sou eu o maduro da situação – estou pensando em desistir do trabalho. Não quero me meter com esse clã de birutas. Juro pra você, eles devem beber sangue no café da manhã. Quem sabe o que a Azuma não ensinou para o alvo? Ela vai rir enquanto arranca seus olhos com um alicate enferrujado!  
\- Um alicate enferrujado? – rio de novo – você imagina coisas demais.  
\- É sério! Faz 25 anos, mas eu lembro como se fosse ontem! Aquela velha ficava arremessando facas em pássaros enquanto traçávamos o plano para matar o alvo, tão serena quanto se estivesse enchendo uma jarra de água, e a cada faca que arremessava, ela dizia "25 pontos", "50 pontos", "100 pontos", "500 pontos". Tinha uma bolsa nas costas cheinha delas! Umas trinta facas dessas que você corta o dedo só de encostar!  
\- Daigo-senpai, cala a boca.


	7. Mudança Radical

**Capítulo 7 - Mudança Radical**

 *****POV HARU*****

Tokaku-san e eu alugamos um apartamento quase do outro lado da cidade. Tokaku pretende me fazer arrumar um emprego até mesmo fora do Japão, se necessário, e fugir daqui o mais rápido possível. Mandei meu currículo para uma empresa no Chile e outra na Suécia ontem à noite. Nenhuma das duas respondeu ainda.  
\- Acho que eles te perderam de vista, por enquanto – comenta Tokaku-san, pouco antes de sair – já sabe as regras. E minha pistola tá na gaveta do criado-mudo.

Quase três horas depois de Tokaku-san sair, o smartphone vibra, indicando uma nova mensagem. Desbloqueio a tela. A empresa do Chile, uma tal Laboratorio Mariño de Ciudad de Allende, respondera minha mensagem. Aparentemente, gostaram do meu currículo. Comemoro silenciosamente. Pedem para que eu me apresente em Santiago em quatro dias.

 *****POV TOKAKU*****

As passagens de avião foram bem caras, mas tínhamos algumas economias sobrando justamente para esses casos de emergência. Tiramos um visto de curto prazo para ficar no Chile e quando Haru tiver assegurado esse emprego, vamos estender o visto para longo prazo. Haru passou a viagem toda estudando espanhol e tentando me ensinar o pouco que sabe. "Obrigada" é "gracias", "olá" é "hola", "meu nome é Tokaku" é "mi nombre es Tokaku" ou algo do tipo, o resto já esqueci. Temos que passar por um pequeno processo migratório – sou salva pelo ótimo inglês de Haru, que aliás, foi o que a qualificou para este emprego. Dói no fundo da alma ver todas as nossas economias se esvaindo tão rápido, "mas é por uma boa causa", digo para mim mesma. Haru poderia ter vindo sozinha e economizado dinheiro, mas nem pensar que vou deixá-la sozinha, ainda mais num país estrangeiro e sendo alvo de assassinos.

 *****POV KOBAYASHI*****

Azuma-san não compareceu hoje. É preocupante. Talvez esteja pensando preparar algum ataque-surpresa antes de nós. Preciso falar com Daigo-senpai. Como que por coincidência, recebo uma ligação dele nesse mesmo momento.  
\- Kobayashi-kun. Pode falar agora? – olho ao redor. Só as câmeras de vigilância e as cadeiras metálicas.  
\- Sim.  
\- Azuma e Ichinose fugiram do país – meu queixo despenca.  
\- Como é?  
\- Estive monitorando a conta bancária de Azuma. Elas compraram duas passagens para Santiago, no Chile – coloco as mãos na cabeça, sem conseguir acreditar.  
\- Bem, e o que está esperando? Consiga os documentos e as passagens, vamos para o Chile no primeiro avião de amanhã.

 *****POV TOKAKU*****

Enquanto Haru vai para a entrevista de emprego, eu a espero na mesa da calçada de uma lanchonete bem em frente ao escritório, aparentemente uma filial do laboratório de Ciudad de Allende na capital. É um prédio de vidro e metal, todo branco, localizado em uma avenida larga e movimentada. Exceto nos filmes estadunidenses, nunca tinha visto tanto ocidental junto. Mantenho o olhar quase 100% do tempo na entrada do escritório. Há uma enorme bandeira do Chile pouco antes da entrada. Talvez seja uma empresa estatal?

Quando vejo a imagem de Haru saindo, destacada entre os ocidentais, levanto um pouco mais a cabeça. Ela se mistura na multidão, mas não a perco de vista, enquanto espera o semáforo abrir para os pedestres, e atravessa a rua a passos largos e com um sorriso aberto no rosto. Sorrio por dentro também. Ela conseguiu.

Ela se senta na cadeira de madeira à frente, carregando uma pasta de documentos nas mãos, e confirma o que eu já tinha deduzido.  
\- Parabéns – digo, simples – e vai começar quando?  
\- Eles vão pagar nossa passagem para Ciudad de Allende – "graças aos deuses", penso – e devo começar na próxima semana.  
\- E quando vamos para Ciudad de Allende?  
\- Eles vão ligar e avisar. Dei o telefone do albergue pra eles. Nossos celulares não funcionam aqui – alugáramos um quarto num albergue barato na periferia da cidade por alguns dias – Tokaku-san... – Haru sorri de uma maneira diferente, agora. De uma maneira tímida – eu perguntei, e... – ela trava, como se não soubesse como continuar – hm... como dizer...  
\- O que é? Se quer dizer algo, diga logo.  
\- Ok. Eu estava checando e descobri que... no Chile, o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo gênero é legalizado, então, hm... eu pensei que talvez seria legal se... se a gente se casasse, você não acha? Mas é só uma ideia.

Meu coração para por um segundo. Droga, como reagir? Como reagir? Como reagir? Como reagir? Essa era a última coisa no mundo que eu esperava que ela fosse falar. Haru me encara com expectativa. Só depois de uns dez segundos percebo que estou com a boca aberta e totalmente paralisada.  
\- Éééééééé... – a resposta me parece tão óbvia. Mas a surpresa foi grande demais – é claro que eu aceito, mas assim, do nada.

Haru abre um sorriso ainda mais aberto do que antes; fala um tanto alto demais que sabia que eu ia aceitar e se levanta pra me abraçar, quase derrubando a mesa e atraindo os olhares de todos ao redor. Logo, ela me envolve num beijo voraz e apaixonado. Sinto seu corpo apertado forte contra o meu. Suas mãos seguram minhas costas com força e carinho ao mesmo tempo. Já nem consigo mais me importar com os vários olhares concentrados na gente.


End file.
